


A Job in Canada [Fan Art]

by jambees221b



Series: Inceptiversary 2017 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Arthurs pride is not intact though, Canada Day, M/M, Mounties (RCMP), No bears were hurt in the making of this fan art, bear costume, inceptiversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambees221b/pseuds/jambees221b
Summary: RCMP Eames and Grumpy Bear Arthur.Inceptiversary. Canada Day. Don’t ask! It happened and I’m still not sure why.





	A Job in Canada [Fan Art]

  


 

RCMP Eames and Grumpy Bear Arthur. 

Inceptiversary. Canada Day. Don’t ask! It happened and I’m still not sure why.

As you can see, Arthur does not approve of Eames’ plan. Not at all. Eames doesn’t get it, though. He’s made sure that the bear costume fits with Arthur’s outfit. Also, he’s _dashing_ in his RCMP uniform! Arthur should be charmed!

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [Swtalmnd](http://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/)! I sent her potato quality pictures when I realized my new printed does not scan, and she worked her magic! Yay!


End file.
